Beating Heart
by Blacklist Name
Summary: Taufan sadar. Dikhianati seorang perempuan, tidak seberapa dibandingkan kehilangan dua orang lain, seperti Fang dan Halilintar


"Taufan!"

Dari suaranya, aku bisa tebak itu Gopal. Aku tidak menjawab. Dan mungkin, Gopal juga mengerti bahwa aku sedang ingin sendiri.

"Ya sudah. Aku tunggu di dalam. Tapi ingat, nanti kau harus makan ya!"

Kudengar langkahnya menjauh seiring aku menahan tangis. Pikiranku kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Tentang suatu hal yang berujung sebuah penyesalan.

Aku pernah. Untuk pertama kali, jatuh terhadap perempuan bernama Yaya. Dibuatnya aku menjadi benar-benar gila dan melupakan segalanya.

Hingga waktu seketika, alam mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku. Yaitu keluarga. Bisa dibilang juga sahabat sejiwa. Yang kubiarkan mati, hanya demi cinta yang menurutku sejati. Fang dan Halilintar.

Maafkan aku karena membuat mereka pergi. Aku memang teman yang buruk.

 ** _Blacklist Name Present :_**

 _Beating Heart_

 **Boboiboy c to Monsta**

 **Warning Inside**

 **Pertama** , ada Boboiboy Halilintar. Bagiku, ia merupakan sosok yang menyeramkan, pemarah, dan jarang sekali tersenyum. Bila diibaratkan, maka ia seperti es balok berjalan. Dingin, tidak berekspresi.

Wajahnya memang mirip denganku juga ayah, namun tidak dengan ibu. Karena kita memiliki orang yang berbeda dalam bagian itu.

Tidak ada yang aku suka darinya. Tapi Halilintar selalu di sisiku. Katanya, akan repot bila aku tidak ditemani seseorang yang bisa menghentikan tingkahku yang sama sekali tidak mau diam, terkadang ceroboh, dan beraksi seenaknya.

Dia adalah sebagian dari diriku. Sakit ketika aku terluka, senang ketika aku bahagia, dan menangis ketika aku sedih. Mungkin itulah yang disebut sebagai saudara. Membenci saja tak sanggup, apalagi pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Lalu **kedua** , ada Fang. Bicara soal dia, hampir semua wanita menggilainya di tempat pelatihan. Penggemar donat lobak merah, kelewat percaya diri dan keras kepala. Awalnya ia sangat tak suka padaku apalagi Halilintar. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai rival dalam segala hal, namun lama-kelamaan kami menjadi teman.

Fang mempunyai kakak yang kini bekerja di pemerintahan pusat. Dan ia selalu bermimpi agar bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu, untuk memberitahu. Bahwa adiknya masih hidup, sehat, dan suka boneka penguin.

Yang **t** **erakhir** , seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, pertahanan kami semakin kuat. Selalu bersama dan mendukung satu sama lain cara kerjanya. Hingga membuatku sadar, bahwa kehidupan yang sulit saat ini, menjadi mudah karena adanya mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tahun 2038, dunia mengalami krisis besar-besaran. Dari segi ekonomi, penduduk dan lainnya. Sudah tak ada lagi rasa kemanusiaan, apalagi kasih sayang. Aturan baru sudah tidak lagi memandang harga toleransi, saling membantu, juga kekeluargaan.

Orang dewasa yang berpotensi dipaksa bekerja, anak-anak diambil dari orang tuanya mulai umur 4 tahun, dan generasi muda ditekan agar dapat berpengaruh bagi negara. Separuhnya menganggap ini seperti bunuh diri secara perlahan, separuh lagi pasrah hanya tinggal menunggu ajal. Rakyat tak mampu dibasmi untuk mengurangi populasi, orang kaya berjaya, dan pemberontak dimana-mana. Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian itu semua, bagaikan rutinitas sehari-hari, kebanyakan orang tak lagi peduli.

Salahkan para petinggi yang mementingkan ego, dan jahit mulutnya yang selalu mengatakan nasihat brengsek; _"Bersembunyilah jika ingin tetap hidup, matilah jika kau tak berguna."_

Namun inilah aku, dengan kedua sahabatku. Merupakan sebagian dari aset negara yang berharga. Kami berhasil kabur dari tempat pelatihan yang dinamakan distrik 1, pada umur 17 tahun. Dan kuubah kata-kata kurang ajar itu menjadi; _"Larilah jika ingin hidup, tetap bernafas, cari sesuatu yang berguna."_

Halilintar dan Fang pun menambahkan; _"Tetap bernyawa untuk seseorang misalnya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Saat di tempat pelatihan, kudengar Amar Deep dan Stanley membicarakan tentang sekumpulan pemberontak di balik gunung utara," Fang buka suara di malam dingin yang hanya ditemani api unggun. "Kurasa kita harus coba kesana."

"Bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa mereka juga berhasil kabur dari tempat pelatihan?"

"Entah-

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka, Taufan."

Baik aku juga Fang sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Halilintar. Kami menoleh ke arahnya, dan dia hanya mengangkat satu alis lalu memutar bola mata.

Aku akui, aku mengkhawatirkan teman-teman di tempat pelatihan. Gopal, Amar Deep, Stanley, Ying, dan yang lain. Namun sejak aku kabur, karena mungkin terlalu ragu-entahlah, mereka membiarkanku dan malah melapor pada Adudu sang komandan, yang akhirnya memburu kami kemana pun kami pergi.

Aku termenung sesaat. Sudah tujuh hari kami berlari, mencari tempat berlindung, namun tak kunjung kami temui. Bila ditanya apa kami lelah, pastinya. Tapi sayangnya kata itu sudah hilang. Kami harus terus berusaha.

"Lalu, besok kita akan keman-

"Hey! Ah, syukurlah! Ternyata benar masih ada manusia yang hidup disini!"

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut.

Seseorang, tiba-tiba datang. Mengenakan kain merah muda yang melilit di kepalanya, dengan pakaian yang juga senada, kukira ia aset milik negara.

Tidak ada yang buka suara, selain mataku yang tak percaya melihatnya. Karena sejauh ini, kami belum melihat manusia hidup selama perjalanan.

"Aku Yaya! Salam kenal! Kudengar kalian berbicara tentang pemberontak ya? Aku bisa mengantar kalian ke tempat mereka loh!" Dan gadis itu tersenyum.

Oh, salah. Ia bukan aset negara seperti kami. Ia bidadari.

.

.

.

Namanya Yaya. Seorang gadis yang memiliki peran sama seperti kami, telah kabur juga, namun bedanya ia dari distrik 5.

Pendapatku dari awal tentangnya, memang benar sesuai dugaan. Ia ramah, manis ketika berbicara, baik hati dan hangat.

Biarkan saja dengan pikiran Halilintar yang mengira gadis itu adalah alien atau monster yang turun dari langit. Kenapa begitu? Yaa, bocah bertopi merah hanya heran. Bisa-bisanya Yaya begitu baik dari jumpa pertama, dan sama sekali tidak waspada terhadap kami bertiga yang notabenenya adalah laki-laki.

"Yaya. Apa kau tak takut dibunuh?" Dan akhirnya Hali bertanya.

"Maksudmu oleh kalian? Kenapa begitu? Kalian kan baik!" Jawab Yaya.

Kini kami sedang dalam perjalanan, dengan satu-satunya transportasi yaitu kaki kami sendiri. Tujuannya sesuai rencana kemarin, yaitu ke tempat pemberontak yang berada di gunung utara.

Namun Fang yang berada di depanku, tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Darimana kau kira kita baik?"

Ia tidak menoleh, dari suaranya terdengar ketus.

"Hey sudah-

"DIAM KAU TAUFAN! BILA BUKAN KARENA KAU YANG MENGOTOT UNTUK MENGIKUTI GADIS INI KE GUNUNG UTARA, MUNGKIN AKU AKAN MENINGGALKANNYA!"

"Jaga ucapanmu."

"KENAPA, HAH?! BISA-BISANYA KAU PERCAYA BEGITU SAJA PADA ORANG ASING!"

Fang menyolot.

"JAGA UCAPANMU, BODOH!"

 **BUGH!**

Dan satu pukulan mendarat di pipi laki-laki itu. Aku terbawa emosi, namun seketika jiwaku sadar. Apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Ma-maaf. Maafkan aku Fang."

Fang mendecih.

Aku menatap kedua tanganku. Sudah lama aku tidak memukul seseorang rupanya.

Hening beberapa saat, termasuk Halilintar yang memilih bungkam dibandingkan meleraiku dan Fang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bila kehadiranku membuat kalian tidak nyaman, maka aku akan pergi sendiri."

Setelah Yaya berbicara, ia pun membalikkan badan. "Selamat ting-

"Jangan."

Namun aku menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi."

Karena ternyata aku tlah jatuh cinta pada Yaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua gambaran itu, adalah masa-masa indah sebelum aku benar-benar dijatuhkan berkali-kali dalam satu hari. Hari dimana Yaya tidak menepati janjinya. Hari dimana Fang memberiku sebuah buku. Dan hari dimana aku mendengar suara terakhir Halilintar.

Gadis cantik yang telah menarik hati, berkhianat. Ia tidak mengantarku dan kedua sahabatku ke tempat pemberontak, namun ia malah menggiring kami kembali ke tempat pelatihan.

Disaat kaki ini bersiap lari untuk kabur dari para petugas yang sudah siap untuk menangkap kami, salah satu temanku tumbang. Dan itu Fang.

"Larilah dan bawa ini."

Dadanya mengeluarkan darah. Ia memberiku sebuah buku, namun pikiranku sangat kacau saat itu.

"Kumohon. Cepat pergi darisini."

Diri ini tak percaya ketika melihat mata Fang terbuka, kemudian tidak lagi mengedip.

Ingin rasanya mengamuk atau bunuh diri saat itu juga, namun Halilintar dan Gopal menarikku pergi.

Beberapa teman di distrik satu ikut membantu, lalu pergi bersamaku. Sementara aku menggertak ingin mencapai jasad Fang, Halilintar berteriak. "DIA SUDAH PERGI, BODOH!"

Dan detik itu juga, ingin sekali aku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Maafkan aku Fang.

Hanya sehelai kertas yang terselip di buku pemberian Fang, yang aku punya sebagai harta benda paling berhargaku saat ini.

Isinya selalu aku baca setiap pagi, siang, dan malam sebelum makan. Berharap ia akan terasa hadir di seberang mejaku, menatap makananku, lalu berusaha untuk merebutnya seperti singa yang kelaparan.

Dan kali ini aku membacanya lagi.

 _Dear, Taufan_

 _Entah, aku tidak berani mengungkapkan hal ini meskipun saat kau berulang tahun ditanggal 13 Maret saat itu. Karena akan terkesan begitu menggelikan, jadi aku menulisnya._

 _Ini mungkin adalah surat pertama yang pernah aku tulis. Bila bukan, maka aku yakin, surat ini akan menjadi yang terakhir._

 _Aku ingin kau tahu. Sebenarnya aku takut. Terhadap kematian, dan mimpi buruk ketika melihat punggungmu menghilang dari hadapanku._

 _Setiap malam sebelum tidur, aku selalu berdo'a. Agar senantiasa kita dapat pergi bersama-sama, kemanapun, entah ke tempat yang kau suka, atau yang sebenarnya tidak ada di dunia._

 _Saat pertemuan pertama kita, aku memang setuju bila saja kau dan Halilintar tidak terlahir di dunia ini. Dua anak kembar yang membuatku jengkel setiap melihatnya, yang satu pecicilan dan yang satu lagi ketus membuatku selalu mempunyai niat ingin menghajar kalian sampai habis._

 _Namun waktu terus berjalan. Banyak beberapa hal yang aku dapatkan. Dari mulai hidup yang terasa berarti dengan canda, gurauan, tangis, kebersamaan, tawa, mimpi, juga perkelahian yang kita buat._

 _Sangat menyenangkan bisa berjuang bersamamu. Berdiri tegap disampingmu, saling mendukung, merangkul, juga saling melindungi satu sama lain seperti nasihat yang selalu kau bilang padaku._

 _Bersamamu dan Halilintar, bagaikan mempunyai rumah. Aku merasa aman, tidak gusar, ataupun takut lagi._

 _Bersama kalian aku merasa cukup, dibandingkan terus-menerus membayangkan kakak kandungku yang sampai sekarang tidak datang padaku._

 _Terima kasih Taufan._

 _Terima kasih sudah membantuku sejauh ini, mempercayaiku, dan meyakinkanku atas segala hal yang selalu ragu aku pikirkan._

 _Terima kasih Taufan. Denganmu, aku bisa bertahan._

 _Aku titip setiap orang yang kau sayang, jagalah mereka untukku walau aku tak mengenalnya._

 _Terima kasih banyak, begitu terima kasih._

 _Karena sudah mau jadi temanku._

 _-Fang_

Semua hal itu berhasil membuatku seperti bocah kecil yang mudah menangis. Ternyata, begini rasanya ditinggal sesuatu yang berharga.

Akhir-akhir ini aku memiliki kebiasaan. Yaitu berdiri dihadapan dua gundukan tanah di tepi bukit, yang selalu membawaku kembali mengingat.

 _"TAUFAN! BANTU AKU!" Gopal tiba-tiba berteriak. Kulihat ia memangku kepala Halilintar di atas pahanya, seketika aku panik, dan langsung berlari mendekat._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Sepertinya ia sekarat."_

 _Aku kembali menatap mata Gopal, berteriak kepada takdir di dalam hati, mengenai 'Apa aku akan kehilangan lagi?'_

 _Dan ternyata benar._

 _Sesaat air mataku sudah menggenang._

 _Halilintar memegang tanganku, lalu berbisik._

 _"Senang, bisa menjadi saudaramu."_

Lalu aku sadar. Hanya do'a yang bisa aku panjatkan.

Tidak ada gunanya aku berharap bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka. Karena bagaimana pun, jantung Fang dan Halilintar, tidak akan lagi berdetak.

 ** _FIN_**

 _Inspirated by :_

 _The Maze Runner : The Death Cure_

 _Ellie Goulding - Beating Heart_

 _Ellie Goulding - Still Falling For You_

 ** _Regards, Blacklist Name_**


End file.
